eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dansevise
|year = 1963 |position = 1st |points = 42 |previous = Vuggevise |next = Sangen om dig}} Dansevise was the Danish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1963 in Londong performed by married couple Grethe and Jørgen Ingmann. The song is a moderately up-tempo tune in which the singer hymns the praises of dancing, specifically with her "beloved friend". The performance made use of swirling images on the TV screen to add to the dream-like feel of the melody. It was performed 8th following Finland and preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it won with 42 points giving Denmark its first victory. Grethe and Jørgen became the first male-female duo to win the contest, only one of two along with Ell and Nikki of Azerbaijan (who won in 2011) to do so. Lyrics |-| Danish= Et solstrejf i en vandpyt Et lille kindkys af en vind Og sivet, der nynner At livet begynder Sit spind i dit sind Et sølvfløjt fra en trætop En svag tagfat-lyd af en kat En rislen i bækken En hvislen i hækken Der si'r, at det ikke mer' er nat Dugvåd ligger engen Jomfru Daggry går til ro Dagen står Puk-kåd ud af sengen Og går over solens bro Og os to? Hvad med os to? Ja, hvad med os to, dig og mig? Jeg danser og danser og standser Og sanser kun dig Hvorfor løb du dog din vej? Kom igen, kom igen Kom igen, du, min elskede ven Kom igen, kom igen Hvor du ønsker det, danser vi hen Kom, lad os danse Alt kan der ske Kom, lad os danse Lad os danse, lad os le Et sølvfløjt fra en trætop En svag tagfat-lyd af en kat En rislen i bækken En hvislen i hækken Der si'r, at det ikke mer' er nat Dugvåd ligger engen Jomfru Daggry går til ro Dagen står Puk-kåd ud af sengen Og går over solens bro Og os to? Hvad med os to? Ja, hvad med os to, dig og mig? Jeg danser og danser og standser Og sanser kun dig Hvorfor løb du dog din vej? Kom igen, kom igen Elskede venhttp://diggiloo.net/?1963dk |-| Translation= A ray of sunshine in a puddle A little kiss on the cheek from a wind And the rush, humming That life's beginning Its web in your mind A whistle of silver from a treetop A faint sound of a cat grabbing A ripple in the stream A whisper in the hedge That says, that it isn't night anymore The meadow is wet with dew Lady Dawn goes to bed Day gets up playfully And crossing the bridge of the sun And the two of us? What about the two of us? Yes, what about the two of us, you and me? I'm dancing and dancing and stopping And sensing only you Why ever did you run away? Come back, come back Come back, you my beloved friend Come back, come back Wherever you wish, are we dancing to Come, let us dance Everything can happen Come, let us dance Let us dance, let us laugh A whistle of silver from a treetop A faint sound of a cat grabbing A ripple in the stream A whisper in the hedge That says, that it isn't night anymore The meadow is wet with dew Lady Dawn goes to bed Day gets up playfully And crossing the bridge of the sun And the two of us? What about the two of us? Yes, what about the two of us, you and me? I'm dancing and dancing and stopping And sensing only you Why ever did you run away? Come back, come back Beloved friend Trivia * Out of Denmark's three winners, this was the only one to be performed in Danish. References Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1963 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners